Something To Remember
by Aerialskyinstorybrooke
Summary: Rumplestiltskin and Belle (OUAT) and a variety of characters from the Harry Potter series. Rumple is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, who falls in love with the Australian exchange student. *I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!*
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

Belle French was a transfer student from Australia to Hogwarts, mainly because she was a curious girl. So when she heard the rumors from her cousin Hermione Granger, she was intrigued. Apparently there was a curse upon the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and she couldn't resist checking it out.

Belle French stood in the crowd of newcomers, waiting for her turn to be sorted into a house. It was taking awhile, and she got bored. So the chestnut-haired girl looked around, feeling slightly uncomfortable when she let her eyes fall on a man at the head table. This man wasn't like the rest, for he had a creepy grin on his face instead of a solemn frown. She faintly smiled, instantly knowing that was who the rumors were about. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" she muttered to herself.

Rumplestiltskin was merely a wizard, if you meant a very powerful man who could kill everyone in the blink of an eye if he wished. As the sorting hat was calling out houses, he sat at the head table, watching everyone with an evil grin on his face. While he was watching, something caught his eye, causing him to stop in his path. His grin turned to a frown, a flash of pain crossing his eyes for a split second. Rumplestiltskin watched the girl, and she looked back at him, a faint smile crossing her lips. Could she not be scared of him like everyone else? Why wasn't she scared of him?

As it became Belle's turn, she quickly turned her gaze away from the man staring at her, and made her way up to the stool in the front of the Great Hall. She thought she'd be sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or dare she say Hufflepuff. So when the sorting hat called out "Slytherin!" the girl was shocked. Members of the Slytherin house stood up at the table at the far right, and welcomed her with glee as she sat down.

Rumplestiltskin sat motionless, watching the scene play out. He too was shocked, wondering why. This girl didn't have the soul of a Slytherin. She was… different. He watched the celebration, keeping his gaze on Belle while the rest of the new recruits were sorted into houses.

Belle felt not one pair of eyes on her, but two as a blonde-haired boy kept staring at her. Eventually, she got tired of it and snapped at the boy. "What the hell is your deal?"

Draco smirked, amused with your reaction. Most girls would swoon over him, so he was surprised by you. Especially since Pansy Parkinson was no longer his girlfriend. "Feisty. It seems you will fit into our group. Welcome to Slytherin." Draco didn't say anything else, just stared at the girl.

"Thank you." Belle said coldly, still annoyed. "And you are?" She was curious to know who this boy was, and what he wanted. Maybe even become friends. Maybe. For now, she considered them partially acquainted.

The boy chuckled, clearly having fun taunting the new girl. "Draco Malfoy. You?" He wasn't one for conversation, unless it was dealing with mischievous things like getting the Chosen One in trouble. Other than that, there were a few girls, but they weren't competition. And it seemed he had finally found it.

"Belle. Belle French." She nodded slightly. Maybe this boy was the key to getting to know some people in this new environment. Perhaps even show her around. From the outside, this castle was big. But now that she had gotten inside, it was even bigger than she thought it would be.

Draco smirked, watching Belle's every move. He had to know if she had any weaknesses. Never having met someone like this before, he wanted to get to know her. "Why all of a sudden come to this blasted place?" He asked.

"Australian wizards are bloody horrible, so I thought I'd try English ones." Belle lied, hoping the boy wouldn't notice. She smiled slightly. "Don't worry. My family is as pureblood as they come." She added hastily, hoping she wouldn't sound like she was trying to impress anyone.

Draco nodded, impressed by Belle's choice of coming here, when he would do whatever it took to get out. "Good. We don't need any mudbloods in our group." Draco didn't usually like girls who didn't swoon over him, but somehow this girl caught his attention.

Belle scoffed at the mention of the name. "I have no intentions of associating with mudbloods, Malfoy." She didn't really want him to know that she had friends who were mudbloods, so she left that part out.

Draco smiled. For him not talking much, he sure lured her in rather quickly. He glanced at the front of the room for the first time since Belle sat down, and caught the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor glaring at him. Being the rude person he is, Draco glared back. Then, he leaned close to her, whispering. "Have you heard about that guy? They say he can turn straw into gold."

Belle faked a look of shock, pretending to have never heard any such thing. "That creepy chap with the scaly skin?" Draco didn't have to answer, for it was quite obvious who they were talking about. "Isn't his name Rumplestiltskin?"

Draco nods, smiling secretly at her Australian accent sneaking out at times, even when she tried to hide it. "What do you say, we find out the truth. And expose him for who he truly is." Draco grinned at the girl, hoping she would say yes.

Belle grinned back, nodding. "Sounds like a plan." After the feast, she decided, it was time to get to work.


	2. Chapter 2: Teardrops

{AUTHORS NOTE: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! I feel like an idiot! Thank everyone for the wonderful comments, and I hope you stick along for the ride. I may twist this story a bunch to keep it interesting.}

The next morning, Belle put on her Slytherin robes, grabbed her wand and books, then left for the great hall. Hopefully she could find her way alright without help. She hated feeling like she depended on others to help her. She walked through the halls and corridors, until she finally saw a statue she remembered from the night before. Thank goodness for statues, she thought to herself with a sigh of relief.

Rumplestiltskin woke early that morning, having slept terribly for the past few months. At first, he debated over going back to sleep, but ended up sitting at his spinning wheel, making strands of gold collapse to the concrete floor by his feet.

After eating somewhat of a breakfast, Belle French began walking to her first class, which would make her walk all the way to the other side of the castle grounds. Divination. She thought. Why must they torture me like this? Belle sighed, pulling her stack of books into a more comfortable position to haul them around.

When lunch rolled around, Belle sat at the Slytherin table next to Draco, trying to make some friends. After her dispute with the brainiac Hermione Granger earlier in the day, she was a little depressed. Draco noticed, pulling her to the side so they could speak in private.

"What's wrong? Did that mudblood hurt you?" Dracos voice was full of venom, ready to attack that girl if he found out she'd hurt Belle.

"No. She just bothers me a bit. It looked like we were the same..." Belle trailed off, looking at the blonde haired boy.

"You two are nothing alike. Don't let her get to you." Draco advised, smirking slightly. He leaned closer to Belle, trying to comfort her.

Belle was uncomfortable, and she pulled away from the boy at her sudden lack of personal space. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You're pretty and smart. She's sure not." Draco responded, a little angry when Belle pulled back.

Belle couldn't hide the blush that crept up her cheeks. "Why thank you, Malfoy."

Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin eavesdropped on the conversation, glaring daggers at Malfoy. Oh, if looks could kill, that boy would be slaughtered where he sat. Dumbledore couldn't help but notice the angry staff member, and approached him.

"You seem angry, Rumple." The wise man spoke calmly, dodging many bullets. The tension could be felt, almost suffocatingly so.

"No, I'm quite fine." Rumplestiltskin replied with surprising calm, which was odd given the circumstances.

"You're angry." Dumbledore insisted, stepping in front of Rumplestiltskin and blocking his view of the two. "Because she's your true love."

Rumple gave a scowl of irritation, locking eyes with the headmaster. "There's no such thing."

Dumbledore shook his head, making a tsk sound. "You say that now, but you and I both know that's not the case. You're going to want to protect her from everything, everyone."

Rumplestiltskin gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. "What's the point? She's scared of me! Just like everyone else!"

"She won't be. Just wait." Dumbledore said quietly.

Rumplestiltskin lowered his gaze in defeat, but kept fighting. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, dearie, but it's not going to work. She needs to be safe and protected... All I want is for her to be mine..." A long pause as a single tear fell down his cheek. "But she never will be..."


	3. Chapter 3: trouble

"Okay, everyone. Let's get started with the lesson." The professor said to the entire class, but nobody seemed to have heard him. He tried again. "Hey!"

The entire room went deadly silent as they found their seats and stared at the man in the front of the room for instructions. Each pupil had a solemn face on, like they didn't want to be there, but they had no choice.

"Welcome to class." The man said dryly, glaring at his students. Gosh how he hated this teaching job. "Today you will be learning about something called destruction. Or does anyone..." His gaze flicked to a blonde haired boy near the back who was talking to his friends. "...object?" The boy straightened up in his chair, seeming flustered at being caught.

Destruction includes things such as fire, lightning, and frost." The professor continued. "Turn to page 394, and fill out a roll of parchment about the positive effects of destruction. And I don't want all of you saying 'because it helps us'. I want to know your opinions, and facts from the book. This will be due tomorrow at the start of class."

Several groans filled the room as the students were annoyed at the assignment. "I can make it two rolls of parchment." The professor warned, and that shut them up.

One boy in particular, the blonde from earlier that got in trouble, seemed to be snickering. "Mr. Malfoy." The professor sent him a death glare. "My office, after class. Oh, and 5 points from Slytherin." More groans, and the boy still wasn't doing anything but sitting there. "Keep it up dearie, and see where it gets you."

As class ended, Draco Malfoy trudged up to the teacher's desk, glaring at him. Rumplestiltskin glared right back, not afraid of him. "What?" Draco said with a hint of annoyance.

"Stay away from Ms. French." Rumplestiltskin said, not hiding his annoyance, irritation, and frustration.

"Is that it?" Draco matched the teacher's tone. "Yes, that is it, Mr. Malfoy." The younger boy chuckled as he began walking out of the classroom. "You can't control me."

Draco quickly rushed down the stairs, searching for Belle. He found her, nose in her book as usual, and stepped out in front of her, blocking the way. "What was all that about? Do you enjoy making fun of me?"

"Maybe you deserved it." Belle muttered to herself, not taking her eyes off of the words in the book she was holding. She stepped to the side of Draco, starting to walk again.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Draco roared with anger as he pinned Belle furiously against the wall. Her book dropped to the ground, echoing off the corridor walls. By this time there was nowhere to go, and no one to help the poor girl.

"What's your problem?!" Belle struggled against his vice-like grip in fear, but it was clear she couldn't budge. She was trapped.

"You're my problem!" Draco said, a hint of jealousy and anger in his voice.

"Leave me alone! Let go of me!" Belle's cries were heard by no one, and she began to cry.

"What did I say about stay away from her?!" A man burst into the corridor, throwing Malfoy onto the floor and making him unconscious. "Belle... Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Belle collapsed to the ground, tears staining her face. "No... He just scares me so bad..."

Rumplestiltskin knelt beside her, comforting her as she wept into his shoulder. "It's okay. He's not going to hurt you ever again."

"A-Are you sure? We have the same common room..." Belle whimpered through the tears.

"I'm sure I can arrange something. Do you feel up to going to class?" Rumplestiltskin asked her gently, clearly concerned.

"Not really, no..." Belle's voice was quiet, and she sniffled.

Rumplestiltskin nodded, picking the girl up into his arms and making his way back up the stairs and into his classroom. He was glad he had a free period right now, otherwise this would be hard to explain, and it might ruin his reputation. The girl was laid down on a spare chair he kept in his office, and she quickly fell asleep.

Rumplestilstkin didn't know what to do, so he went to do what he did best. The man sat at his spinning wheel, causing gold strands to drop to the floor in heaps.


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

"Woah... did you... did you make all of this?" Belle said in awe as she looked at all of the gold surrounding the floor, overflowing from the small basket that she assumed was supposed to catch it all.

Rumplestiltskin perked his head up at the sudden noise, startled a little as he stopped the wheel with his hand. "Uh... Yes..." Came his reply as he looked over all the gold, seeming surprised himself by how he'd spun that much.

"This is incredible." Belle said happily as she lifted a section up, weighing it. "Can all this be turned into galleons?"

"Never tried that before, but I suppose it could be." A long pause as he sighed quietly and began to spin again. "It's just a habit I picked up over the years... I suppose the rumors are true."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the gold." Belle said smirking, watching the wheel go around and around.

"I meant about the curse... My curse..." The man said wearily, avoiding eye contact with her. "I guess you haven't heard about it yet... I'm a monster..." His voice was sad.

"But... You're not a monster. You're really the kindest man I've ever met." Belle blushed, sort of disappointed when he wouldn't look at her.

"I don't know why you continue to stand by my side." Rumple said with another audible sigh, only spinning faster now. Then abruptly he stopped, catching the wheel with his hand and looking at Belle. Brown eyes met green with intensity, and he almost forgot what he was going to say. "Do you believe in true love?"

"Of course I do..." Belle said, a hint of confusion crossing her face as she watched him with those adorable green eyes.

"Then you know how they feel that connection, and they can't be separated?"

Belle nodded, then realization came over her and she gasped in shock. "Is that how you feel about me?" All of these strange feelings finally made sense, and she smiled.

The man could only nod in happiness, standing up to embrace Belle. She hugged him back with equal force, smiling happily. "I love you, Rumple."

"Yes... And I love you too." Rumple said, seeming not able to believe that she accepted him like this. That was not expected.

After a long moment, Rumple pulled away, a hint of fear crossing his features. "We can't be together..."

"What? Why?" Belle protested. She was hurt, and disappointed that he was letting her go like this. If he was her true love, why didn't he seem happy?

"Because I'm a monster, Belle... I'll only end up hurting you. I can't risk that."

"You won't hurt me." Belle said with confidence. "And you're not a monster. At least try before you give up, please..."

"I-I'm sorry..." Rumple said, looking angry at himself, but also hurt.

"I will find a way for us to be together. I will prove to you that you're not a monster."

"It's no use. I've tried everything." Rumple interrupted her, frowning.

"No, Rumple. Let me explain. This whole time I've been hiding my true feelings, and now I know for sure that you are my true love. I will find a way. I will never stop fighting for you!"


End file.
